Until Death Can't Touch
by Kitty Am I
Summary: "How Terrible it is to Love Something That Death can Touch" Katherine Poppy: Spunky, hopeful, coward? Follow the journey of one girl who attempts to undo two thousand years of hurt. Eventual 11/OC
1. Prologue

_Until Death Can't Touch: Kitty Lee Renner_

_"Prolouge"_

How terrible it is to love something death can touch.

The Doctor knew this better than anyone.

Rose?

Gone.

Donna?

Gone.

Amy?

Gone.

River?

...

Gone.

Perhaps he was just supposed to be alone.

Alone.

The word itself gripped the Doctor with hurt and fear.

"Never again." He told himself. "This time I mean it. Never again."

"Never again? Never again, what?"


	2. Melody Malone

_Chapter 1: "Melody Malone"_

"Never Again, What?"

The Doctor turned toward the voice, not having known he had been speaking aloud.

"Oh, nothing." He murmured to the girl. She was small, around twenty years of age, and sitting on a park bench, fully engrossed in the book she was reading, however still listening on to the ramblings of passing strangers.

"Well obviously it's something." Said the girl, without looking up from her page. "Or else it wouldn't be _never again_."

"It's a long story." He sighed, and started back to his TARDIS.

The girl closed her book. "Come sit." She said. "I love a good story."

"Oh no," The Doctor chuckled. "It's not a good story at all."

"I'm a fair judge." She said, patting the spot next to her. "Now come on."

"Alright.." The Doctor said submissively, as he sat down next to her.

It wasn't until he sat down that he realized what book the girl had been reading this whole time.

"Oi!" The Doctor exclaimed. "That's my book!"

"Uh uh." The girl said waving her finger. "I found it."

"But it's mine! You have to give it back! It's special!" The Doctor pleaded.

"Ooh, but I'm only halfway. You can't just make me stop in the middle of a story. I've got to figure out what happens."

"I believe I can." He said, standing up.

"I don't think so," She said in a sing-song voice, clutching the book tightly across her chest.

The Doctor sighed. "What do I have to do to get you to give it back?"

She thought for a moment. "Hm, well, why don't you take me to lunch, and tell me this story of your's, then you can try and convince me to give it back. No promises though!"

"Alright, I can do that." He agreed.

She flashed him her bright smile, then tucked his book under her arm opposite him, and grabbed his hand with the other.


	3. Katherine Poppy

_Chapter 2: "Katherine Poppy"_

"So where do we start?" She said excitedly, after they sat down at small table.

"Where do we start with what?" The Doctor asked her, confused.

"What about your name?" She said. "Would you look at that, I'm on a date with a strange man in a bow tie and I haven't even asked him his name."

"The Doctor." He said quietly, ignoring her joke.

"You mean to say you're name's The Doctor? Like one of the characters in the book?" She asked.

He nodded. "And what about you? What's your name mysterious girl from the park bench."

"Katherine Poppy." She said. "Although I think Mysterious Girl from the Park Bench might suit me better."

He chuckled this time. "Katherine Poppy, that's a brilliant name. Tell me Poppy,"

"Poppy's my last name. I don't go by Poppy." She interrupted.

"Ah, well, I like Poppy better. Suits you nicely. Anyway, Poppy, how'd you find my book?" He asked.

"Found it In a basket next to, get this, a police box!" Poppy exclaimed.

"Did you now? Definitely my book." He nodded.

"Doctor, how come you have the same name as the character in that book? Not exactly a common name, The Doctor." She asked.

"Oh, Katherine Poppy, I am the character in the book." He smiled.

"Did you write the book then? An alternate life for you? Fun adventures you'll never really go on? 'Cuz sometimes I do that too ya know? Dream about what it would be like to be a movie star, or a deep sea diver." She rambled happily.

"It's kinda like that, but not really, because Poppy, unlike your dreams, the story in that book, it's real." The Doctor said, staring her right in the eyes.

She laughed. "You're lying. It's a story of time travelers, and monsters. It's not real."

* * *

"Come Poppy, let me show you something." The Doctor said after they stepped outside. He grabbed her hand and ran towards the TARDIS.

"Slow down, would ya?" She laughed. "We just ate for God's sake!"

When they got to the TARDIS, he quickly fumbled for the key, and pushed open the door.

"It's the police box where I found your book..." She said, stepping inside. "And it's... It's bigger on the inside."

The Doctor smiled.

"You.. You're a time traveler." She said breathlessly.

The Doctor smiled. "The last."

"Oh, but you can't be the last. There's got to be someone hiding somewhere, you've just got to look." She said walking around, mesmerized.

"For a thousand years I've looked. I'm alone."

"What about Amelia and Melody? Are they real too?" She asked.

"They're real.." He said quietly. "They just aren't here anymore."

"What do you mean?" She asked sympathetically, looking over at the sad time traveler.

"Here." He said, handing back the book he had convinced her to give back earlier, "finish reading."

She took the book at sat down where she was standing. The Doctor watched for a moment as he watched her finish those last few chapters. He smiled when she smiled, and when she reached the last few pages, he turned his back.

He thought about Amy and Rory, and how much he missed them. He thought about what happened to River shortly afterwards. The mystery he could not fully understand. He thought about all the terrible things he'd done, and all the awful situations he's dragged people in to, and he knew he would have to tell Poppy goodbye. Never again. Never again would he love something that death can touch.

He was ready to tell her goodbye, when he felt a sudden warmth. Poppy had snuck up, and hugged him from behind.

"Poppy, what's this about." He said, trying to turn around to face her, but she held tight.

"You poor, poor man." She whispered, her voice wavering.

Warm teardrops ran down her cheeks, and onto his blazer.

"I... Poppy?" He asked.

"Yes Doctor?" She answered.

"Would you... Would you like to come with me?"

* * *

A/N: So... Hello there everyone. I realize that I haven't written any authors notes so far for this story, mostly because I'm lazy, but you know what, I'll just write one now! So this terrible mystery of what happened to River... It'll be explained later and stuff. Well. I'm really liking this story so far. It's my first Doctor Who fic, and I'm thinking it's going to be like a bunch of ordered one shots? Like, lots of time skipping, but still in the right order, and with an overall plot? Okay well anyway, tell me what you think, don't forget to review!

-KLR


	4. Snogging

_Chapter 3: "Snogging"_

"Stupid!" Poppy shouted, dashing into the TARDIS. "What in the universe compelled you to do that?"

"Please, Poppy. I'm the time traveler here. That was a perfectly practical decision." The Doctor discussed, walking in after her.

"Oh really? You just told ten year old Stalin to not give up on his dreams!" She exclaimed.

"What's wrong with encouraging a little kid?" He asked defensively.

"You didn't just encourage a little kid, you encouraged Joseph Stalin to take over the world!" Poppy exclaimed frustratedly.

"It' not really that bad. It's just Earth, there's much worse planets he could take over!" He yelled back.

Poppy stormed over to The Doctor. She stood directly in front of him, the toes of her sneakers touching the Doctor's boots. She glared at him, but suddenly changed.

"Have you ever kissed a human, Doctor?" She whispered, although leaving no time for a response before crashing her lips against his.

He moved his mouth away from hers. "Many times." He muttered. "But never one like you." He leaned in to kiss her again, but she pressed her index finger to his lips.

"Don't think I'm not still mad at you." She huffed, then turned around and stormed off.

"Women.."

* * *

A/N: Ooh... This is one of my favorite chapters xD Don't forget to review!

-KLR


	5. A Walk in Cardiff

_Chapter 4: "A Walk in_ Cardiff"

"Poppy!" The Doctor called. "What did I say about wandering off."

"I dunno." Poppy said from atop a ten foot gray brick wall. She chuckled. "I must've already wandered off before you could tell me not to wander off."

What could he say? She was a human, and The Doctor had given up on humans ever not wandering off. Poppy however was different, she beat all the records. But what was it that made her different? Was it her smile? Her constant laughter and lack of worry? Or was it just the Doctor's loneliness.

"Get down from there! This isn't a playground!" The Doctor commanded, trying to seem angry.

Poppy carefully climbed down the fence, and landed in front of The Doctor.

"We've got serious business here, I mean it. Don't wander off!" He instructed.

"Oh, pooh." Poppy teased. "You aren't very good at pretending to be mad."

He frowned. He was happy he took Poppy on board, but she was a handful sometimes. She teased, then she sympathizes, then she teases again, then she gets angry, and then she teases, and it starts all over again. The Doctor wasn't 100% sure what he had gotten himself into. He wasn't sure if he had just chosen the first person he saw to be his companion, or of there was really something special about her.

But one thing he did know, she was excellent at calling his bluff.

He looked at the ground to attempt to hid his grin. "Okay, alright, Poppy."

She smiled and grabbed his hand. "I won't wander off anymore, okay?"

That was classic Poppy. She'd take his hand, and make a promise, but she'd only hold the promise as long as she held his hand.

"So, let me get this straight." Poppy said as they walked the empty streets while the sun began to set. "You're an alien from outer space, you've got a time machine, and we're walking around present-day Cardiff?"

"Well, yes."

"Why don't we go somewhere interesting? What are we doing here?" She asked.

"The TARDIS needed a re-charge. There's a time rift where we parked her, and she should be good to go in a few days." He explained.

"A few days?! Goodness, what are we going to do for a few days in Cardiff." She complained.

"Time travel's getting to your head, little Poppy." He smiled, tussling the hair on the top of her head. ease flinched, and batted his hand away. "Let me remind you that when I met you, you lived in a city with a population of less than a thousand and read books in the park all day."

Poppy sighed. "Sometimes I miss that."

"You do?"

"Only sometimes." She smiled, giving his hand a squeeze. "Only sometimes."

They walked aimlessly, side by side around the darkening streets, with nowhere to go, and nothing to do, and if you caught her at the right time, Poppy might admit she liked it, or even tell you the truth. That she liked it a lot.

* * *

A/N: So there's quite a lot of filler chapters. I'm writing ahead (so far I'm on the twelfth chapter) and as far as I can tell, it's probably only going to be about 15 chapters, twenty at max. So maybe I'll write a sequel or something. idk.

Thanks to all my friends, Mushy, Catie, and Kristy for being the the only ones to actually read this story (as far I can tell xD)

Review suckers :P

-Kitty


	6. An Adventure

_Chapter 5: "An Adventure"_

Poppy sat on the floor of The TARDIS kitchen, staring at the fridge.

"Doctor!" Poppy shouted, her voice echoing through the halls of the TARDIS.

Seconds later, The Doctor poked his head in the door.

"Poppy!" He exclaimed. "What's happened"

"Absolutely nothing." Poppy sighed.

"I'm sorry, what?" The Doctor asked, walking over to her.

"Do you have any ice cream in that freezer?" She asked motioning towards a nearby freezer.

Poppy. Only Poppy. Some people scream for help, some people scream for attention, Poppy screams for ice cream. She takes that little chant "I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream" to a whole new level.

"Possibly." He answered, sauntering over to the freezer and looking around for a moment.

"What do you plan on doing with this ice cream?" He asked as he brought a tub of vanilla ice cream out of the freezer, and sat on the floor in front of Poppy.

"Eatin' it, what else would you expect." She responded, popping off the lid after he slid it across the floor to her.

"I haven't got any spoons." The Doctor apologized.

"Well you've got hands, don't you?" Poppy asked, digging her hand in the container, then eating a handful of ice cream.

"That's really gross." The Doctor commented. Poppy was strange. That's what he loved about her. She wasn't afraid to do things her way, and all this alien stuff didn't sway her. Plus she eats ice cream with her hands!

"Oh really?" She asked, scooping another handful, and throwing it at The Doctor's face.

The Doctor's jaw fell. "Oh Katherine Poppy you did _not_ just throw ice cream at me."

She leaned over and licked some of the ice cream from his face. "I think I did." She smirked.

"Poppy!" He exclaimed, suddenly standing up. "What is wrong with you?"

"A lot." She smiled.

The Doctor laughed. Poppy had that smile that just melted his heart, and caused him to always forgive her, no matter what she did wrong.

"Alright then, Katherine Poppy." The Doctor said smiling innocently. "But just one last thing before I go wash my sticky and _spitty_ face."

He walked over behind her, bent over her, took some ice cream in his hands, and dropped it on the top of Poppy's head.

Poppy gasped. "Oh, you!" She took two handfuls of ice cream from the tub, turned, and threw them at The Doctor's fancy coat.

"My coat!" The Doctor exclaimed

"My hair!" Poppy mimicked, standing up in front of him, the tub of ice cream in one of her arms.

"Oh, your hair will wash." He teased.

"And so will yours!" Poppy exclaimed, taking some of the ice cream from her hair, and rubbing it in his.

"I never start something I can't finish..." The Doctor said snatching the ice cream from her arms, scooping some, and smooshing it on her face.

Poppy threw her head back in laughter. She loved The Doctor. Not in a boyfriend, girlfriend, kind of way, (although she will admit, thinking of when she kissed him still makes her blush), but in straight, pure _love_. It wasn't a father/daughter love, and she certainly loved him more than she ever loved another friend, it was hard to describe, but Poppy didn't bother herself with what she didn't understand. She just loved. He made her happy to be Poppy, which was an odd, odd thing for her. He made her want to smile, and laugh, and be a nice person, and save the universe, and be happy.

* * *

Poppy sat next to the Doctor on the edge of the TARDIS door, their legs hanging off into space. She held his hand in her lap, but never looked over to him. The only sound to be heard was the slow, rhythmic dripping of Poppy's wet hair (It had taken quite some time in the shower to wash out the sticky ice cream) onto the TARDIS floor.

"I just don't get you, Katherine Poppy." The Doctor said, breaking the silence.

"Neither do I." She said with a smile.

"But.."

"Sh." She interrupted. "You'll ruin the moment."

"Katherine Poppy, you just,"

"Shhh!" She interrupted again.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"'Atta boy." She whispered, kissing his cheek, and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"What an adventure that was." He murmured into space.

"It was. By far the best we've had yet." She agreed, lacing her fingers in between his. "Now shut up, Doctor, and don't ruin the moment."

* * *

A/N: Dawww I love this chapter :3 I'm going to start uploading one chapter in the morning, and one at night considering I've officially finished writing this story :) I really, really love the ending :D

Thanks to Catie, Kristy, Mushy, tametheghosts and Chloerosexo for reading!

Review and I'll give you a virtual jelly baby :3

-Kittyy


	7. Plus One

_Chapter 6: "Plus_ One"

"Doctor!" Poppy shouted, running for her life through the dark halls aboard a spaceship. "Doctor what is this thing?!"

Poppy ran through the maze of the halls, doing everything she possibly could to lose the monster trailing her.

"Doctor!" She shouted once more, before leaning against the wall and attempting to catch her breath.

"Oh, there you are Poppy." The Doctor chimed as he turned onto her hall.

"Doctor, there's something chasing me!" She cried, running towards him.

"What is it, what did it look like?" He asked, taking out his sonic screwdriver and pointing it down the empty hallway.

"I dunno. He looked human, but you look human." She said breathlessly.

"Come back here, little girl!" A voice called from around the corner.

"I'm not a little girl!" She shouted.

"Oh now I gotcha.." The voice said as it rounded the corner.

"Why does that voice sound so familiar?" The Doctor whispered.

"Put your hands in the air, and be prepared to tell me how you got on my spaceship." The man said standing at the end of the hall, pointing a gun.

Poppy immediately threw her hands into the air.

"Oh Poppy," The Doctor chuckled. "Silly, silly, Poppy. It's just Jack!"

"Who are you two?" Jack asked cautiously, keeping his gun raised.

"I'm The Doctor of course, and this is my friend Katherine Poppy, who is apparently not a little girl, although I think twenty is definitely little girl."

"I'm twenty-three." Poppy corrected.

"Twenty, Twenty-Three doesn't matter, they're both little girl where I come from." The Doctor answered.

Poppy rolled her eyes.

"Wait, Doctor?" Jack answered. "Well then that explains a lot actually. Always going about changing your face aren't you?"

"It's a habit of mine." The Doctor joked.

"Well, Katherine Poppy, let me properly introduce myself. The name's Jack Harkness. I'm an old friend." He said, taking Poppy's hand and kissing her knuckles gently.

Poppy blushed. "Nice to meet you, Jack."

The Doctor frowned. What a coincidence it was finding Jack here. Jack always seems to find a way of showing up and flirting with his companions. It never necessarily bothered him before, but now, all of a sudden, it did. It wasn't that he loved Poppy... No, that isn't it. She was just a friend. Certainly an odd friend, one that runs from humans, and snogs him in the middle of arguments and throws ice cream in his hair, and holds his hand and whispers in his ear... No. that certainly isn't it. She's just his friend. Perhaps he'd just gotten tired of Jack's flirting over time. That had to be it.

* * *

"Thank you for letting us tour your spaceship Jack." Poppy said sweetly as she stood with in front of the TARDIS doors.

"Come on, Poppy, we've got places to go, things to see, worlds to save." The Doctor said through clenched teeth.

"Doctor, you said Jack traveled with you before, right?" Poppy asked innocently.

"Yes. But that was a long time ago." The Doctor answered.

"Oh, come on, can't he come with us!" Poppy pleaded.

"Oh no," Jack defended. "I've got to side with the Doctor on this one. I've got business to do, and you know,"

"Oh you guys! Let's have a little fun! Come with us, please" Poppy asked.

"I suppose, if it's all right with The Doc.."

The Doctor ignored the two, and started on unlocking the doors.

"Come on Doctor!" Poppy said, sticking out her bottom lip and batting her long eyelashes.

The Doctor spun around, perfectly prepared to give Poppy a strict "No" when he stared into her puppy dog eyes, and completely melted in her hands. "I... I... Alright." He sighed.

"Yay!" Poppy exclaimed, clapping her hands together delightedly.

The Doctor reluctantly pushed open the doors of the TARDIS for Poppy to grab Jack's hand and dash inside.

The Doctor stood at the console of the TARDIS, pretending to be busy, whole Jack and Poppy continued to hit it off.

"So, Where do you guys want to go now?" The Doctor asked, with a slightly grumpy undertone.

"Oh my goodness!" Poppy suddenly exclaimed. "I haven't even told my Mum that I've gone!"

"Alright, well, I'll take you home if you like." The Doctor said.

"I'd appreciate that." Poppy said, tilting her head to the side, and giving him a broad grin.

The Doctor only responded with a nod, and they were on their way.

* * *

A/N: Dawww grumpy Doctor xD

And yay! My baby Jack :3

So yeah. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed, virtual jelly babies to Mushy and Kristy.

Review today and I'll give you cake!

-Kitty


	8. Momma Poppy

_Chapter 7: "Momma Poppy"_

The Doctor grumpily trailed behind Poppy and Jack as she showed them towards her house.

Poppy was giggling and laughing, and had been holding Jack's hand since they first stepped foot off the TARDIS. The Doctor might admit he was a little jealous. Okay maybe a lot jealous. But no, he didn't love her. It just made him so mad she clung to Jack instead of him. Ooh, Katherine Poppy, why did he even bother with you in the first place? He should've known since the minute she put up a fight with the book that she was trouble.

Poppy and Jack waltzed up to the door of a small farm cottage, and she knocked on the door.

After a few seconds, the door opened to reveal a small, middle aged woman, with blonde hair and small blue eyes, that looked absolutely nothing like Poppy at all.

"Hey mum!" Poppy chimed.

"Katherine? Katherine you're here! Oh Lord!" Her mum, exclaimed pulling Poppy into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry mum, I was out with my friends and we just lost track of time." She apologized, breaking away from her mum's hug, and to the ever disliking of the Doctor, still holding Jack's hand.

"Lost track of time? Honey it's been three days!" Her mum exclaimed.

Poppy turned and shot the doctor a look that read "You said it would have only been a few hours!"

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders, and resumed looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to call." Poppy apologized again. "But I just thought I'd stop by and tell you before we headed off again.."

"Headed off again? I hardly even know these boys." Her mum protested.

"Mum, I'm twenty-three. I can make my own friends." Poppy insisted.

"Yes, but-"

"Mum. I'm fine. Okay?" Poppy interrupted.

The Doctor laughed. So Poppy was that pushy and argumentative with everyone.

"Okay." Her mum said quietly. "Have fun"

She hugged Poppy again and gave her kiss on the cheek.

"Bye mum!" Poppy said excitedly, dashing off, trailing Jack with her.

"You in the bow tie" Poppy's mum said before going inside.

"Yes ma'am?" The Doctor answered.

"Take care of my daughter." She said with a worried smile.

"Of course ma'am." The Doctor said with the nod of his head. "She's very lovely. Wouldn't want anything to happen to her."

Was she very lovely? Of course she was. Did the Doctor want something to happen to her? Maybe. Maybe just a little something. A little something to knock the sense into her.

The Doctor walked along slowly, taking his time, because, as he expected, by the time he caught up with them, Poppy and Jack were Snogging on the park bench where The Doctor and Poppy first met.

"Let me know when you're done with that." He said as he passed them and went to unlock the TARDIS. "I'll just be here."

* * *

A/N: Heh Heh.

Since it's Supernatural Saturday I'm going to give you an afternoon update as well as a morning and evening update!

Come on guys, the cake is a lie.

Thanks to Catie, Kristy, Mushy, as always, and welcome Justine-Bro :D

Reviewwww

-Kitty


	9. Thinking

_Chapter 8: "Thinking"_

The Doctor was cross. Poppy and Jack had become one of those annoying couples. The Doctor hadn't seen Poppy anywhere but at Jack's side for three days straight, (or possibly more, it was hard to tell time in the TARDIS) Their fingers were always interlocked, and more often than not, their lips were too.

The Doctor was very cross. Almost cross enough to drop Poppy back off where she came from. Almost.

But it was one lonely night, that haunted him the most. Jack was asleep in his room, and supposedly, Poppy in hers.

The Doctor sat there in the kitchen, where their ice cream adventure had taken place, and thought about the old Poppy.

The old Poppy as different. She would open up to him, then confuse him into forgetting what she said. She would kiss him, then slap him and storm off.

New Poppy only talked to Jack. Well sure, she did talk to the Doctor sometimes, but not without Jack. The Doctor was really regretting picking up Jack Harkness.

"Doctor?" Poppy stammered.

The Doctor turned to see Poppy standing in the doorway. Her hair was very frizzy, and she wore an old black tee shirt, she claimed it to be her father's, many sizes too big, almost reaching her knees.

"Oh, Hello Poppy." The Doctor whispered, pretending as if he had been organizing the cabinets or something.

Poppy walked sleepily over to him and slipped her hand into his. "Whatcha up too?" She asked quietly.

"Just uh, organizing." He fumbled about awkwardly, trying to increase the total space between their two bodies, although he couldn't bring himself to drop her hand.

"Is something wrong? You've just been kinda... Off lately." She said, yawning.

"No, of course not Poppy. You must just be really tired. Come on now, let's get you back to bed." He insisted, attempting to pull her from her spot, but she wouldn't budge.

"Is it Jack?" She asked. "'Cuz I never meant to upset you if it is."

"No, I find you two... Cute." He smiled. "Now off you go, Poppy."

"Okay." She smiled back, kissing him on the cheek. "Good Night"

"Good Night, Katherine Poppy." He whispered, letting go of her hand as she walked away.

The Doctor thought about this night often. He thought about how she was still old Poppy, but only when she wasn't around Jack. The Doctor found himself wanting more and more of Old Poppy but only getting more and more of New Poppy. Was it love? Of course it wasn't. The Doctor will deny it to the very end. He didn't fancy Katherine Poppy, he just wished Jack Harkness didn't fancy her either.

Poppy thought about that night often. But she didn't fancy The Doctor. No, she didn't fancy the Doctor. That's what Jack was for. Sometimes she wondered if she loved Jack, or if she just loved his kisses. Poppy thought about what she loved about the two. The Doctor made her laugh, he was all sorts of crazy, and so was she. Jack was sly and cunning, he had a habit of stealing kisses and Poppy could never predict him. She wasn't used to that, she was always good at predicting people. But did she really love him? Poppy wasn't exactly sure just yet, but for now she was enjoying his love. She felt selfish. Was she taking something that didn't belong to her? She missed being able to hold the Doctor's hand. Something about his hands just made them so... Holdable. That's why she couldn't resist that night.

Sometimes The Doctor thought of that first fight they had. It seemed like such a long time ago. One minute she's at his throat, and the next thing he knows, boom, snogging. "Never one like you" he said. What did he mean when he said that? He didn't mean the actual kiss. He was indifferent to most kisses. He had been kissed quite a lot in his time. But never had he kissed a human who was quite like Katherine Poppy.

Sometimes, Poppy thought of that first fight they had. She remembered it like it was yesterday. She had never felt any romantic attraction between them, but for some reason, when she stood there in front of him, with her anger just brewing inside, her eyeline was directly across from his thin, precious lips, and she just had to kiss him. But that didn't mean anything. Poppy had snogged plenty of guys in her lifetime. She was a pretty girl, with a deceitful attitude. Getting a kiss from Katherine Poppy was not a huge achievement. Was Poppy proud of that? No. She certainly wasn't proud of it at all. Poppy wore her heart on her sleeve, and she felt the pain many, many times. But there was still absolutely no way that she could ever, ever, fall in love with The Doctor.

* * *

A/N: Okay so this is like seriously my favorite chapter, like, legit.

Alright stupids here's your cakes. And okay Mushy you get two :P

Review if you love me :P

-Kitty


	10. At That Moment

_Chapter 9: "At That Moment"_

Jack and Poppy were in the library, presumably Snogging, therefore the Doctor was yet again, alone. He walked the halls of the TARDIS trying to get his mind off of Old Poppy.

He looked at all the closed doors, The Kitchen, The Pool, The Wardrobe, and then Poppy's room.

Something compelled The Doctor to reach for the doorknob, but it was locked. He took out his sonic screwdriver and unlocked the door. He quietly pushed open the door, as not to alert Poppy on the off chance that the two were just sitting quietly reading books.

He wasn't exactly sure what he was expecting, but what he saw surprised him. Her room was extremely tidy, spotless. Her wardrobe was shut tightly, and the only thing not inside it's proper drawer was her Melody Malone book, which sat on her bedside table. He walked over to the book and saw a small piece of crumpled paper folded between some of the pages towards the end. He pulled out the page and unfolded it. There was much writing on the page, some old, some fairly new. Some in pencil, some in ink. He sat on her bed and began to read.

"Dear Katherine Poppy-" the first paragraph read. "This is the story of the Doctor, your best friend. He's a sad man, so take good care of him, and love him well." The rest of the page was filled with all the things he had told her, with empty spots left for things she didn't understand. Something's she wrote made him laugh. "For some reason, he has this odd little hat, he called it a fez. You tease him to no end about this hat, but you really love it." It was odd how she wrote this all as if it was a letter to herself. By the time he got to the last paragraph, he was stunned at how much of herself there was in this.

"You're a very lucky girl Katherine Poppy. You don't deserve his trust. He is a kind man, and you are quite the opposite. But Katherine Poppy, he trusts you. Don't abuse this, or I will make sure you suffer the consequences. He has been hurt, but you can fix this, only if you fix yourself first. So Katherine Poppy I am writing this letter to you to tell you that through him, you will find your true self. Sincerely, Katherine Poppy"

"What are you doing!" A voice hissed.

"Oh, I, um," The Doctor stammered, attempting to hide her letter.

"Give me that." She insisted, storming over to him and snatching away the page. "Why are you in here."

"I, was, um.."

"Snooping?" Poppy accused.

"I... Yes." He admitted.

She glanced over to the door, went to shut it, came back and sat next to him.

"How much did you read?" She asked kindly.

"Um, all of it." He answered. "Sorry."

"No, it's fine." She said quietly.

"Okay." He said awkwardly.. "It's beautiful."

"I didn't write it, I mean, I'm guessing I did, but I haven't yet." She blurted.

"So that's why it's a letter. Future you wrote it to your past self."

"I see. I found it when you first brought me here. It was on my bedside table. I... I don't understand it."

"What don't you understand? He asked her.

"I don't think I could ever fix myself." She whispered, as a tear fell from her eye.

The Doctor reached up and wiped the tear away with his thumb, and at that moment he realized how broken Katherine Poppy was inside, and how she needed him as much as he needed her.

"What troubles you, Katherine Poppy?" He asked. "What is causing such a heavy burden on your soul?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, rested her head on his shoulder and cried.

"I have done an awful thing." She murmured. "I do not deserve to be here."

"Of course you do Katherine Poppy, you deserve to be here more than I do." He said, gently stroking her back,

"No." She whispered. "If I told you, you would never forgive me, you would drop me off at home and never think of me again."

"I don't think I would ever be able to never think of you again." He whispered, kissing the top of her head.

And it was at that moment that everything made sense, and Poppy knew, she had fallen in love with The Doctor.

* * *

A/N: ...

I just...

-Kitty

Oh! And btw, I'm writing a little one shot series that goes with this fic called "The Katherine Poppy Series" and so far there are four I have planned. Two set during this story: "Dear Katherine Poppy" Which is basically just the full version of the letter she wrote herself Which should be up around now and "Fixing Katherine Poppy" which is set after this chapter and should be up soon. Plus there are two or three more which Will be set after the story but I won't tell you the titles because "Spoilers!" ;)

plus: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME FEEL LIKE A PURPOSEFUL HUMAN BEING


	11. Losing

_Chapter 10: "Losing" _

Jack had gone. It was Poppy's decision. When she kissed him, she felt sick to her stomach, and left her thinking of The Doctor.

"Goodbye Poppy." Jack said, one hand cradling her face.

"Goodbye." She said quietly. "I'm sorry I took something that wasn't mine."

Jack left, and for a few days, Poppy was sad.

"Poppy! I have something to show you, Dear" The Doctor shouted from the control room.

Poppy smiled, got up from where she lay on her bed, and walked to see him.

"Where's your shoes?" He asked, as he stood ready at the door.

"We're going somewhere?" She asked. "Well you could've told be that before I left my room."

She soon came back, clad in her trusty red high tops.

"I've got a surprise for you." The Doctor said with his hands behind his back. "Tah Dah!" He exclaimed, as he revealed two bright red fezzes. "One for you," he said setting it on her head, "and one, for me." He said with a wink.

Poppy laughed. "I love it."

Poppy took the Doctor's hand and they pushed open the doors.

"Let me guess!" Poppy insisted. "1800's... America?"

"Nope, England. And 1812" He corrected.

"Oh, Pooh! I keep asking you to take me to America! I've never been." She complained, although she sported a broad grin.

"Well, something great is happening here, and there's someone I'd like you to meet." The Doctor said, knocking on the door of a small country home.

"What d'you want?" A girl of Poppy's age said when she pulled open the door.

"Jane Austen, I'm The Doctor, and this is my friend Katherine Poppy. We'd like to talk to you." The Doctor announced.

She laughed. "I'm busy." She said with a frown, shutting the door in their faces.

"Wait! Jane, please." The Doctor insisted.

"Busy!" She shouted from inside.

* * *

"Well that was a bust!" Poppy chuckled, swinging The Doctor's hand back and forth as they casually walked back to the TARDIS.

"I should've came earlier. She's probably knee-deep in her book." The Doctor replied

"Oh well! Not many people can say they've met Jane Austen" Poppy chimed.

"I'd hardly call that meeting" he teased.

"Oh, Pooh." She laughed.

Old Poppy was back, and The Doctor couldn't be happier. Well, actually, he probably could. He had Old Poppy, but he had still lost many people along the way, and someday he'd lose Poppy too.

Poppy noticed the Doctor going into deep thought. She could see the hurt flash quickly through his eyes. "Doctor, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing Poppy, I'm just, thinking of some old friends." He said with a sad smile.

She stopped walking in the middle of the street, and pulled him into a hug, laying her head on his chest. She loved hugging the Doctor. She loved being short enough to lay her head on his chest and hear the beats of his two hearts. Mostly, she loved being able to comfort him, and at the same time, comfort herself.

"You can tell me, Doctor." She whispered. "It's alright."

"I've lost a lot of people Katherine Poppy." He murmured.

"I know." She said, stroking his back.

"And someday, I'm going to lose you too." He whispered.

Poppy looked up at The Doctor and smiled. "No.. You won't lose me."

"Yes, I will, things happen Katherine Poppy!" He insisted.

"Oh, Doctor." She said, standing up on her toes and kissing him gently. "You'll never get rid of me."

Little did they know, the end was approaching, and it was right down the street.

* * *

A/N: Dun Dun Dun... I wanna meet Jane Austen :( How many of you guys watch LBD? Oh my God, so sad, why is it over! D: (P.S. if you do watch Lizzie Bennet Diaries... Our very favorite Laura Spencer might make an appearance near the end of this fic... Wink wink)

I'm going to keep on doing updates three times a day, at least for now :)

I'm kinda tired of asking for reviews so just review if you feel like it, but keep in mind it does mean a lot. Like seriously ALOT.

-Kitty


	12. Tell Me A Story

_Chapter 11: "Tell Me a Story"_

"Where to now, Katherine Poppy?" The Doctor asked, holding open the TARDIS door for her. "Finally want to go to America?"

"I dunno." She shrugged. "I have this odd feeling that we should stay here."

"Well, that's up to you." He smiled.

"Then, I guess we should stay." She said, stopping to straighten his bow tie, another thing about him that she was ever so fond of.

He smiled, and tucked a stray piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Look at us." She said looking at the ground to hide her red cheeks.

"What about us?" He chuckled.

"We're a couple of dorks in fezzes, that's what." She teased.

"Oh come on Poppy, you know you like them. You said so yourself!"

"Oh, I know." She smiled.

"Well, if we aren't going anywhere, then what are we going to do. We can explore in the daylight, but it's dark now."

"Tell me a story." She said sitting on the railing inside the doorway. "What about Melody? For being the star of the book, it doesn't really say much about her."

"Melody..." The Doctor sighed. "I knew her as River. We kept meeting backwards. Everytime we met, I knew her less, and she knew me more."

"What happened to River, Doctor. Where's she now?" Poppy said, unaware that she was messing with a fresh wound.

"She reached the last page of her journal." He said simply. "And eventually, I never knew her at all."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Poppy asked.

The Doctor took Poppy's hand, and looked at the ground. "She's just gone." He murmured.

"I'm sorry Doctor." Poppy whispered. "You poor, poor man."

"But I've got you now!" He said with a grin. "I've got my Katherine Poppy, and that's incredible."

"And I've got my Doctor." Poppy said leaning her head on his shoulder. "And that's beyond incredible."

* * *

A/N: Goodnight Loves, I hope you all enjoyed Today's uploads, and sleep well, for tomorrow's a big big day in the world of Katherine Poppy ;)

-KLR


	13. Paranoia

_Chapter 12: "Paranoia"_

"Good Morning, Katherine Poppy! Today's a great day!" The Doctor said pushing open her bedroom door as soon as the sun peaked over the horizon.

Poppy moaned, and hid her head under her pillows. "It's not morning."

"Come on Katherine Poppy, up and at 'em!" He said excitedly.

"Nooooo." she groaned.

"Come on." He said, pulling of her covers from the foot of her bed.

"Nooooo!"

"Alrighty. Come on." He said lifting her out of the bed.

"Let me sleep!" She moaned.

"Katherine Poppy!" The Doctor said aghast.

"What..."

The Doctor dropped her back onto her bed, causing Poppy to help in fear.

"What did I ever do to you?" She moaned.

"Come on, let's go." The Doctor exclaimed.

"Alright, alright." She said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Just get out of here so I can get dressed."

* * *

"So what's so exciting about today?" Poppy asked, walking hand in hand with her favorite Doctor around the busy morning streets of Hampshire.

"The fact that we're _here_." He said like he had just discovered something magical.

"And why is that so wonderful?" Poppy asked while subconsciously adjusting her fez.

"Katherine Poppy don't you realize how lucky we are? The United States has just declared war on Britain and I realized, so many people die in that war. We never know when we won't have another day." He explained. "So let's live all our days to the fullest!" He exclaimed, running through the crowds, and dragging Poppy behind.

"Wait." The Doctor said stopping. "Did you hear that?"

"No." Poppy said raising an eyebrow. "Did I hear what?"

"Sounded like a... Never mind." He said shaking his head.

"Sounded like a what?" Poppy asked.

"Cyberman..."

"What's a cyberman? Is that some sort of alien?" Poppy asked, worry spreading across her face.

"Well sorta. They're cyborgs. Part cyber part man, no, part robot part man. They removed all their emotions, and they aim to convert all the humans to cybermen, or delete those who stand in their way." The Doctor explained, taking out his sonic screwdriver.

"Like human daleks?" Poppy asked.

"Yes, exactly." The Doctor said. "Wait. How do you know about the Daleks?"

"You told me about them." Poppy said quickly.

"I suppose." The Doctor said scanning the area for the cybermen.

"Doctor, you're just paranoid, come on." Poppy insisted.

The Doctor sighed. "Okay Katherine Poppy."

"Thank you." She smiled.

They walked for a while, until the Doctor stopped again.

"Are you sure you didn't hear it that time?"

* * *

A/N: Heh heh heh...

Thanks for reading it means bunches!

-KLR


	14. Incompatible

_Chapter 13: "Incompatible"_

"Doctor, what's that?" Poppy asked slowly walking away from him.

The Doctor turned. "Poppy! Run! Run back to the TARDIS!" He shouted, pointing his sonic at the Cyberman now less than a few feet away from Poppy.

"You will become like us!" The cyberman shouted.

"Doctor!" Poppy cried.

"Poppy! I said run!" The Doctor yelled, but Poppy was frozen to her spot.

"I... I can't." Poppy trembled in fear.

"Poppy I want you to listen very closely." The Doctor insisted. "You need to run. Run now."

"You will be become like us!" Another cyberman shouted, as he caught The Doctor's arm.

"Do a scan, metal brain, I'm not compatible." The Doctor insulted.

"Then you will be deleted!"

"No!" Poppy shouted. "Take me, I've got one heart. I must be compatible."

"Poppy! What do you think you're doing?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Poppy said calmly.

The Cyberman scanned Poppy. "You are also incompatible." It said. "You will be deleted."

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"Doctor, " Poppy stammered as a cyberman pinned her arms behind her back. "Prepare to run."

Poppy flipped out of the cyberman's grasp, stifling a scream as her wrist snapped, with the cyberman's arm attached. She ducked as the one-armed cyberman attempted to grab her again.

"Poppy, look out!" The Doctor shouted as the cyberman swung it's arm at Poppy.

By this time, many civilians had gathered around.

"Don't just stand there!" Poppy shouted at them, ducking and dodging the cyberman's hits. "Help!"

Many rushed to help The Doctor, a few being killed in the process.

"Poppy! Why are you incompatible?" The Doctor shouted as he used his free hand to find his sonic screwdriver and sonic the cyberman into letting him go.

"Not the best time, Doctor!" Poppy yelled, as she caught the gun a towns person had threw to her. The bullets merely dented the cyberman's metal skin.

"Delete! Delete!" The cybermen cried, the one still trying to swing his one arm at Poppy, while the other chased her in circles.

Poppy picked up the cyberman's arm she had threw to the ground, and gave it a swift smack to the head, causing it to collapse to the ground, and start to malfunction.

"Poppy, run! It's going to explode!" The Doctor commanded, but it was too late. The cyberman exploaded, taking out the other cyberman with it, and throwing Poppy to the ground.

* * *

A/N: THANKS GUYS FOR READING CUZ YAY IT MAKES ME HAPPY AND STUFF

-KITTY


	15. Ginger

_Chapter 14: "Ginger"_

The streets had been deserted. Everyone ran, the cybermen were dead, and as it seemed to the Doctor, so was Poppy.

The Doctor ran over to her, and held her hand. "Poppy? Poppy are you there?"

Poppy coughed and opened her eyes. "Well that was fun." She said, her voice scratchy.

"Katherine Poppy, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He cried, kissing her forehead.

"Everything's fine. Don't worry. I'm not dying." She whispered. "I mean, I am dying, but I'm not going to die."

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"Doctor, I.." She coughed and closed her eyes. "I'll be right back."

"No, Poppy. Please!" He pleaded. "Why! Why did this have to happen again!"

He held her hand to his chest and fell to his knees when he noticed something. Her wrist, the one that was broken, was glowing.

"No.." He said, beginning to smile. "Impossible."

She soon began to change, her hair slowly turned a dark orange, her skin paled and her cheeks became freckled. Her legs were longer, and The Doctor reckoned she was now taller than him. It was different than all the times he had done it himself, instead of bursting with energy, she just glowed lightly, and her new self spread throughout her old self, like dropping food colouring in a glass of clear water.

"Impossible" he whispered again.

Her eyes fluttered open, but instead of the soft brown ones, they had been replaced with large light green ones.

"I'm back." She whispered.

"Oh, Katherine Poppy." She whispered, crashing his lips against hers. She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her then they had ever been before.

They broke apart and Katherine Poppy smirked. "Who's a better kisser, Old Me or New Me?" She asked.

"Definitely New You." He smiled.

Poppy blushed. "What am I like? Am I asian? I've always wanted to be asian."

The Doctor studied her a moment. "No, not Asian. You're tall now, pale, you've got lots of freckles."

"What about my hair, what's it like?" She asked.

The Doctor frowned. "It's just hair."

"I'm ginger aren't I?" She laughed.

"It's not fair! How come you get to be ginger!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, don't be jealous. You can't where fezzes when you're ginger." She said.

"I think we both know perfectly well that you will still be wearing a fez, even though you're ginger."

* * *

A/N: So? What do you guys think? Tell me what you're thinking! I remember what I was thinking when I first decided about this happening: "HOLY CRAP PLOT TWIST OH DARN NOW I HAVE TO FIND A NEW FACE CLAIM SHOOT I REALLY LIKED THIS ONE"

Speaking of face claims, just wanted to let you know, Poppy's new face claim is Laura Spencer from The Lizzie Bennet Diaries. I'd google image search her so you can see what she looks like, but for some reason, it isn't very accurate, but if you search "Jane Bennet Lizzie Bennet Diaries" it should come up with more accurate pictures. Or, if you're lazy, you can just wait until I upload the rest of the one shots, or the sequel, because both of their covers have pictures of her new face claim.

It's official. All of my OC's are gingers. (Except for my psych fic though...)

Thanks for reading so much guys, the last three chapters will be uploaded tomorrow! Review!

-KLR


	16. I'll Tell You a Story

_Chapter 15: "I'll tell you a story"_

"You better start explaining, Katherine Poppy." The Doctor said as he carried her back to the TARDIS. Poppy insisted that she could walk, but the Doctor wouldn't let her, saying that her regeneration cycle wasn't completely over, so she was weak, and he didn't want to risk losing her again.

"Explaining what?" She asked innocently.

"Explaining everything." He said pushing open the TARDIS doors with his back, and walking her inside.

"Where do I start?" She asked.

"At the beginning." He insisted.

"Well, I woke up, there was a strange man holding my hand, he snogged me, and then got jealous that I was ginger." She explained.

"That's not the beginning!" He said giving her a teasing grin.

"Well it's one of the beginnings!" She joked.

He walked into her room and threw her onto the bed.

"Hey!" She shouted, sitting up right.

The Doctor smirked.

"Alright, come sit next to me and I'll tell you a story." She said, scooting over on her bed so he could sit next to her.

He came and sat next to her, smiling at the tall ginger who now took the place of his tiny, brown haired pixie.

"Once upon a time.."

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry it's so short xD I just had to leave you on a cliff hanger xD Don't worry, all your questions will be answered in the next update!

Thanks to a Weird Production and Joker-girl-Kelly for favoriting and following! It means sooooo much! (And of course my Mushy and Kristy for always reviewing)

-KLR


	17. Once Upon a Time

_Chapter 16: "Once Upon a Time"_

"Once upon a time, there was a poor, coward peasant named Kathlynian who lived on a planet called Galifrey." She began. "She was only nine hundred years old, and on her second regeneration when a war broke out. Kathlynian, being the coward she was, almost immediately stole a TARDIS and fled, rather than face the consequences of a war torn planet. She crash landed on Earth, and was hurt in the accident. She fled her spaceship, and regenerated into a small child." Poppy chuckled remembering the odd regeneration. "A few humans found her, and sent her to an orphanage, where she was adopted by a nice lady who lived on a farm, who had no clue that her eight year old daughter was truly 1350 years older than her."

The Doctor laughed. "So that explains why your mum looked absolutely nothing like you."

"She asked her what her name was. "Kathlynian." She said, but her mum thought she said Katherine, and called her that ever sense. As soon as she was old enough for her mum to let her wander the town alone (almost ten earth years later) she ran to find her TARDIS. Unfortunately for Kathlynian, she couldn't remember what it looked like, and lost it to this day."

"How old are you now, Kathlynian?" He asked, using her real name, even though it went against every fiber of his being.

"1,417." She smiled.

"Still little girl." He teased.

She laughed. "I'll always be little girl."

"You're my little girl." He said.

"I know." She said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"So all your questions about Galifrey, and aliens, and 'oh my god we're in space' was fake?" He asked.

"Yeah..." She sighed. "It was funny to see you try and dumb it down, even though I already knew the complicated version."

"Why did you hide it from me so long?" He asked.

"I didn't want to tell you unless I absolutely had to, I.E., mid-regeneration. I just felt like that if you thought I was human, maybe I'd mean more to you or something" she sighed.

"Why would that make any difference?" He said taking her hand.

"I dunno. Maybe if you thought I was more fragile or something you would try to protect me, and it would make you feel good." She answered.

"Oh, Kathlynian." He chuckled. "You went through all of this so I could feel like I was protecting you?"

"Yeah..." She laughed quietly.

He kissed her softly, cradling the side of her face with the hand that wasn't holding hers. "Thank you." He whispered. "I needed that."

"And I needed you." She whispered back. "To make me feel purposeful again."

"Wait." He stopped. "You told the cyberman you only had one heart."

"I do." She answered.

"But... How?" He asked.

"Birth defect I guess. It's stuck with me through every regeneration so far. Kinda lucky I guess. It would've been interesting during my last regeneration when my mum took me to check ups." She laughed.

"You're something special, Kathlynian." He said, stroking her face with the back of his hand.

She blushed. "It's so odd to hear someone call me that. I never thought I'd hear it again."

"I'm still bewildered that I'm not the last." He chuckled.

"Me too... When you told me you were a Time Lord, I couldn't believe it. I figured they all died out in the war, then you told me you were the last, I don't know, I just couldn't believe that we were the only survivors."

Kathlynian collapsed backwards onto her bed and closed her eyes. "What a day." She said.

The Doctor smiled. "You've got to be incredibly tired. Regeneration does that to you. Get some rest." He let go of her hand, and walked to the door.

"Wait." She said, sitting upright.

The Doctor turned to look over his shoulder. "Yes?" He asked.

"Come here, I need something." She said

"And what's that?" He asked, walking back and sitting back on her bed beside her.

"You." She whispered kissing him like she never kissed Jack- with love.

* * *

A/N: Dawww. And so the fluff starts xD

Don't forget to review :3

-KLR


	18. Epilogue

_"Epilogue" _

"Oh, Kathlynian." The Doctor called.

The tall ginger peeped her head in the kitchen door. "Yes Doctor?" She smiled.

"I got spoons" he said holding up two white plastic spoons.

"Hmm..." She said, walking over and taking one out of his hand. She twirled it around her fingers as she walked to the freezer and pulled out a new tub of ice cream. She hopped up on the counter. Holding the ice cream between her knees, she scooped a spoonful and motioned for The Doctor to come closer.

"Don't even think about ruining my coat a second time, Kathlynian" he said, standing in front of her.

She stuck her spoon in his mouth and laughed as he choked for a second, then took his own spoon, and stuck some ice cream in her mouth too.

"Oh, you!" She teased. "I guess I'll just have to do this the old way!" She took some ice cream in her hand, and rubbed it all over his face.

"Kathlynian!" He gasped.

She smirked. "I'm not _entirely_ a different person."

"Well then I guess you'll remember this!" He said, scooping ice cream in his hands and dumping it on her head.

"My precious ginger hair!" She gasped.

"Your hair will wash." He teased.

"Oh Doctor, you've got a little something." She said pointing to her bottom lip.

"Oh do I?" He laughed.

"Let me get it for you." She whispered, leaning in and kissing him.

"I don't think you got it." He muttered as she pulled away.

"Then let me try again."

How _wonderful_ it is to love something that death _can't_ touch.

_The End_

* * *

A/N: Yaaay! Sorry it took so long to get this final chapter up here. I was FINALLY watching the Les Miserables movie with my buddy DKAllayna xD (I've seen it live though, ermahgerd, so beautiful)

Thanks so very much to Mushy, Catie, and Kristy for reviewing.

Thanks bunches to Mushy, Satine Gold, HuonParticlesAreHarmless, Chloerosexo, A Weird Production, Justine-Bro, and soubi12 for following!

And thanks to Kristy, Satine Gold, A Weird Production, Chloerosexo, Joker-girl-Kelly, And Tame Teh Ghosts for favoriting.

Keep an eye out for the rest of the oneshots, (which are very important that you read If you want to understand the whole story) and also the sequel "Something Death Can't Touch" all coming soon!

Thanks again everyone!

-Kitty Lee Renner


End file.
